Beautiful natures
by mia55678
Summary: A modern twist on the Hunger Games without killing! x katniss Peeta Finnick Annie Sixteen-year old Katniss starts school after vacation to find that Gale's heart belongs elsewhere.
1. Chapter 1-Katniss

CHAPTER 1- KATNISS

The snow was drifting outside the house- it had become a few inches deep. Katniss put down cup of cocoa. The warm taste lingered on her tongue. Casually, she closed her laptop and walked over to the kitchen. She had always loved her kitchen; since she was a child. It had a warm, cosy feel to it. It was painted a beautiful crème colour- not the artificial looking shade but a natural, soft one. The furniture was a mix of browns, blacks, whites and greens. There was amazing abstract art that really made you think of the thought that went into it. Katniss rubbed her face wearily. It had been the first day back to high school after her big vacation. She remembered what fun she had had. She had spent the time laughing with her cousin, her friends and her boyfriend, Gale as they played truth or dare in her sunny garden with natural, fresh, tasty lemonade. Katniss was quite a shy sixteen year old. When her parents divorced she had suffered deeply from anxiety and depression. She had loved her dad so dearly but when he left to go and live with another family she fell apart. She felt she could never feel that happy again.

Gale was her best friend, her childhood sweetheart and her one and only love. Earlier Gale had been trying to impress another girl in the year. Katniss had felt deeply betrayed and had come home and sat and cried. Although she was angry with him she didn't speak to Gale. She had remembered the way he would hug her tightly from behind and kiss her neck- How he would play with her long, thick, brown hair and watch her go to sleep. Gale had flirted with Lily before; it wasn't the only time.

Slowly, she climbed up the stairs to her room and flopped onto to the bed. Katniss' room was nature inspired. She loved the colour green and how it had so much meaning to it. She had a balcony overlooking the forest. Every day she had to cycle through the woods towards a clearing which her school was not far from.

Katniss fell asleep. She dreamed she was with Gale he kissed her then ran towards Lily. They embraced each other and kissed romantically. Katniss wept and cried out. They were near a cliff and Lily broke away and shoved Katniss off it. There poor Katniss was again; falling. She'd experienced it when her dad left her. Falling. She fell among branches and brambles. Cut and scarred, she looked up. Far up above Gale and Lily were holding hands smiling.

Katniss' POV

"Katniss wake up!" shouts Prim as she pulls open my curtains and lets the light seep in. I groan and mumble a curse.

"I don't wanna get out of bed!"

"mum says you should"

I sigh and remember yesterday. Why would Gale do that?

"Katniss! Prim! Breakfast!" My mum shouts loudly from downstairs.

Prim is really cute with a beautiful, big smile. My nickname for her is 'little duck'. She has fair, blonde hair and sea-blue eyes. She has gorgeous dimples and a small amount of freckles. Often she wears the 'trends' that are 'in' and it's really lovely to see her growing up. When dad went way she was a small child and didn't understand. Since then mum's been really distant so most of the time, I look after Prim.

CHAPTER 2- SCHOOL

Reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2- school

CHAPTER 2-SCHOOL

I tread stiffly through the snowy. I decided to not take my bike. I didn't know why. The cold wind bites my face and I can't feel my feet. I come to the clearing of the forest. I feel like an icicle. Doesn't matter now; I'm at school. I'm wearing a white, loose t-shirt and a green over-sized jacket, a denim skirt (short) and green pumps. I feel heartbroken but am trying not to show it. I shove my way through a bunch of loud, popular teens to get to my locker. It seems unusually busy. Is something going on?

Suddenly I hear loud shouting. I look over my shoulder and see Gale fighting violently with a gorgeous blonde boy. OMG - He's hot! I don't usually have a wandering eyes but this one's different. He has beautiful ocean-blue eyes and blonde hair that falls almost over his eyes. I don't want to get in any contact with Gale but I want a closer look on what's going on.

PEETA'S POV(BLONDE GUY)

Gale charges at me, his hand punching my nose. I wince and feel my nose; it's bleeding. Before I know it Gale has floored me and says:

"I told you! Don't mess with me!"

"Sorry Gale- I didn't know you and Katniss split"

"We haven't yet but I'm gonna dump her anyways!"

Gale was really scaring me. All I did was ask him 'how's Katniss?'. I really like Katniss but I don't think she knows I even exist. Gale kicks somewhere not to be mentioned and I seem to black out.

When I wake Katniss is staring at me wide eyed and worried. She helps me and introduces herself (even though I already know her).

"Hey", she stutters, is she nervous? "My names Katniss, I'm in 10w". She smiles shyly and blushes. She's beautiful. Dark, Brown hair, pale/olive skin and forest green eyes that tell a story. I can't take my eyes off her.

"Oh hi", I stammer. Why was I always like this with girls? "my names Peeta"

"Are you hurt?"

"not really", I say smirking.

"sure"

She helps me up out of the pool of my blood.

"Thanks"

"anytime"

I smile, not flirtatiously but kindly. Immediately she sees this and smiles the most gorgeous smile I've ever seen. There was a warmth to her presence.

KATNISS POV

I smile at him not the fake smiles I have to wear when Prim bakes me a cake- That's burnt and chicken flavour. There's a long silence; not an awkward one but a peaceful time to examine on another. I really hope that I'm not creeping him out. Although his face is covered in blood he still looks amazing.

PEETA POV

"10w, right?"

"Yeah"

"Cool!" Trying to seem 'cool'. "See you 'round Katniss".

Oh *peanut butter jelly hamburger*! I'm in love.


End file.
